Call Home
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Facing inner turmoil as the world falls to peices around her, a Trainer makes one last vigil as she prepares to meet her fate... Emerald Version, possible spoilers. Short.


Only warning: This story contains spoilers for the Emerald version's new storylines. And I don't usually write Pokemon, but I was inspired.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any shares of Pokemon, nor do I plan in making any money off of this. Bleh.

****

Call Home

A crash of thunder echoed through the air as a bolt of lightening illuminated the entirety of the Mossdeep city Pokemon Center. Several traveling trainers had taken shelter from the thick, endless downpour of rain in the Center's lobby, along with several residents of Mossdeep, looking for gossip and information.

"I can't believe this rain. Wasn't it burning up just two hours ago?"

"I know, there wasn't a cloud in the sky!"

"But now look at it…You can hardly see a hand in front of your own face!"

From her spot in the far, darkened corner of the room, a lone trainer could hear the comments quite easily. Part of her wanted to explain to the poor, confused people what was going on, but her mind was too tangled up in her own thoughts to make her mouth speak.

Oh, she knew what was happening. She was one of the few people who actually _knew_ what was happening. And why shouldn't she? After all, she had been there, both times, watching in awe as Goudon had risen out of the lava…as Kyogre burst forth from the depths of the ocean…

_"I should have done something…"_

_"And what, pray tell, do you think you could do?" _A much more sensible part of her mind asked. It sounded older, so it was probably her maturity, somewhere deep down. _"They're super-powerful monsters. You're what, twelve? Barely five foot? They'd kill you."_

The voice of reason was silenced. She opened dark brown eyes to look down into black-gloved hands. One clutched a green bandana, one that was normally tied around her head. The other held her trainer card, plain green, inscribed with her picture and basic information. Along the bottom were seven metal tabs, each attached within an empty space. One space was left blank…You needed eight to enter the Pokemon League Challenge.

_"We were so close!" _Her eyes closed painfully, a few tears trickling out. _"It was our dream…OUR dream…the Pokemon and I…We were going to be the League Champions…We trained so hard, defeated everyone we had to. Dad…Brendon…The Gym leaders…Team Aqua…Team Magma…"_

_"Yes." _said the voice of reason. _"They're what got you into this mess in the first place, aren't it?"_

They were, weren't they? Team Aqua and Team Magma, two rival gangs of environmental terrorists, one bent on expanding land mass, the other the ocean. She'd butted heads with them both on many occasions…When Aqua tried to rob Devon Corp of specially-made parts…When Magma stole a meteorite to try to cause a volcano to erupt…When the Red and Blue orbs had been stolen, eventually awakening Kyogre and Goudon…

_"It was all them…They caused this."_

"And who stopped them every time they tried?" The voice spoke again. _"It was you. You were the one who did it. You and your Pokemon."_

She glanced down at the belt hanging around her waist, smiling just a bit. Six Pokeballs lined the green leather of her belt, each of them containing just one of the amazing creatures she'd captured and raised herself. Her companions, her guardians, her friends. Words couldn't express the way she felt about them.

"WE stopped them." She whispered to herself. "And we can do it again."

_"It'll be dangerous." _whispered The Voice.

_"I know."_

She reached into her pocket and removed a small, yellow and orange Pokenav. After a moment of flipping through the options, checking out the location and the status of her Pokemon, she opened the Callback feature and chose a number.

Raising the Pokenav to her ear, she heard two rings before a pleasant, female voice answered. "Hello?"

A small smile. "Hi mom."

"Honey!" The woman on the other end sounded delighted. "How are you, dear? Dad and I were getting a bit worried, because of this strange weather…"

"I'm fine. How is Dad, anyway?"

"Oh, you know you're father. He's been at the Gym all week, working his heart out. That loss to you was a real blow to his pride. He'll say out there even if we all get blown away, in this wild weather…"

She felt her heart skip a bit. The weather had extended out that far, back to Little Root and Petalburg? Damn, damn, a million times, damn…

"Honey?" Her mother's voice brought her back with a soft twang to it. "Honey, are you all right?"

She shook herself, clearing her mind. "I'm fine, mom. Just…thinking."

"Well, you be careful now, you hear?" Her mother laughed. "I don't want to hear about you getting sick out there on your own. Take care of my baby, you got that?"

"I will."

The thunder crashed above them again, giving away once more to the scorching, painful heat. She took in a deep breath, reaffirming herself in her intentions.

"…Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

She could almost hear her mother's smile on the other end of the line. "I love you to, sweetheart. Dad and I both."

She allowed herself a small smile. "…I've gotta go now, mom." She whispered softly, turning towards the corner one more time. "I've got something I need to…take care of."

"All right, honey. You be careful now."

"I will. Bye."

She hung up, clipping the Pokenav back into its place. She turned slowly to the glass doors of the Pokemon Center and took a deep, steadying breath.

The doors opened with a _ding_ as she stepped out to meet her destiny.

****

End.


End file.
